Mi secreto que solo te lo cuento a ti
by Romanticloverheart
Summary: Este fanfic tratara de la pareja Romeo x Lucy El equipo de Natsu se dispersan e intentan volver a unirse pero hay dos problemas que es que Lucy es una vampiresa y resucita a Michelle para hacerla compañía,pero resulta que la magia que uso Lucy para resucitar a Michelle es negra y el consejo mágico decide que ella debe ser expulsada de Fairy Tail...Pasan años y...¿Que pasará?
1. Chapter 1 Vampiresa

Nos situamos en el día de la competición de belleza(supongo que lo recordáis),en el momento en el que Laxus,Evergreen,Bixlow y Freed aparecen(Empezaré con la acción directamente)

-Hahaha...destruiré Fairy Tail...-comunicó Laxus con una sonrisa malvada

-Pero primero acabemos con ella-dijo Evergreen señalando a Lucy que enseguida se quitó las gafas para petrificarla

como estatua pero no duro mucho ya que entraron murciélagos y cubrieron el cuerpo de Lucy y... su pecho y trasero eran más grandes(esto lo saque de la serie Rosario+Vampire)

-Aburrido...hadita...-respondió Lucy con el pelo banco y largo hasta medio muslo ya liberada

-Imposible...-comento Freed con los ojos como platos sorprendido

-Simples mortales,subestimáis demasiado a los vampiros y más a la princesa vampiresa-aclaro Lucy

-Presumida,tu no vas a poder conmigo,sino es así,luchemos-retó Laxus a Lucy

En seguida Lucy le dio una patada en la barbilla poniendo las dos piernas rectas una arriba y otra abajo manteniéndose de pie haciendo que Laxus volara.

y para darle el golpe de gracia salto con una pierna y con la otra que estaba recta puesta arriba lo golpeo por la espalda haciendo que al caer él escupiera sandre.

-Me largo... Tengo una reunión pendiente con él -avisió Lucy marchándose

_Pensamiento de Gray: ¡¿Pero qué cojones esta pasando aquí?! ¡¿Y porqué Lucy es una vampiresa?! Le afectará el ajo y todas esas cosas de mitos...lo probaré._

-Maestro,ls pulsos del corazón de Laxus se están parando-contesto preocupadamente Macao

-Lucy,¿qué le has hecho a Laxus?-preguntó Macarow a Lucy

-Solo le he hecho problemas de corazón por una hora-respondió Lucy saliendo por la puerta

-¡¿Quuuuuueeeee?!-gritaron todos

-Como oís sordos,bye bye...-se despidio Lucy teletransportándose hasta el Bosque Perdido debajo del árbol más grande del bosque,que estaba en el medio del bosque

-Sí que has tardado...-comento un chico de pelo negro tumbado en el suelo

-Lo siento por la espera Zeref...-se disculpó Lucy

-Lulu,ten cuidado-avisó Zeref

-¿Lulu?-preguntó extrañada Lucy

-Sí así te llamaré,por?-contesto Zeref

-Nada... Y gracias por leer el futuro pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-regañó Lucy inflando los mofletes

_Pensamiento de Zeref:Como es que Lulu me haya leído la mente_

__-Yo no leo mentes Zeref-contradijo Lucy

-¿Segura?-pregunto Zeref

-Sip-respondió Lucy

-Ufff... Menos mal-suspiro aliviado Zeref

**En el gremio Fairy Tail**

****-Romeo,que pasa?-pregunto Macao a Romeo

-Nada,solo que siento algo extraño...-confeso Romeo

-Mocosos,Laxus ha sobrevivido por un milagro-comento Macarow en el segundo piso

-¿Tan grave ha sido?-pregunto Cana ya que las que se convirtieron en estatuas volvieron a la normalidad ya que Evergreen se desmayo

-Si,Cana-afirmo Macarow

-Entonces eso significa que los vampiros existen y son súper fuertes-dijo ilusionado Romeo

-Maestro, he encontrado información de vampiros-comunicó Levy

-¿Cuanta información hay?-pregunto Macarow intrigado

-No mucha pero suficiente y también he oído que hay libros que tratan de ello-respondió Levy

-¿Cómo se titulan?-pregunto otra vez Macarow

-El primero titulado "Comillos de Sangre" y el otro titulado "Sombra oscura" de la misma autora llamada Layla Heartfilia-contesto Levy

-¡¿Heartfilia?!-gritaron todos

-Ese nombre es de la madre de Lucy-aclaro Natsu dejando a todos con una cara de ¡¿WTF?!

-¿Qué pasa con el nombre de mi madre?-pregunto Lucy que acababa de volver teletransportándose

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2 Historia de una Era

-Lu-chan,estabamos-dijo Levy siendo tapada la boca para que no lo dijese

-Ahhh...se lo que estais tramando quereis saber mas de mi raza no o me equivoco?-aclaro suspirando Lucy dejando a todos en sock de que como ella lo sabia

-Pero...como lo sabes?-pregunto Gray

-Es una cosa de mis antepasados-contesto Lucy

-Lucy-nee toma creo que esto es tuyo y...podrias contarnos la historia de los vampiros?-pregunto timidamente Romeo entredandole una cruz de cristal grueso con un rubi en el medio

-De acuerdo-acepto Lucy cogiendo la cruz y guardandola en el bolsillo-pero...como tienes mi cruz?-pregunto Lucy

-Me la dio Natsu-nii-acuso Romeo a Natsu indicandolo con su dedo indice de la mano derecha a lo que Lucyle dio una mirada asesina que lo fulmino

-Bueno lo voy a contar... todo comenzo hace mucho tiempo en los principios de la era de los dragones no solo ellos existiansino que tambien existian las criaturas de mitos y leyendas.

En ese tiempo lo importante era la fuerza,el poder,la belleza,la perfeccion,es decir, los mas perfectos eran los mayores en categoria de lider,primero iban los vampiros que gobernaban todo,

luego estaban los dragones despues sus crias y por ultimo los minotaauros y otros seres(Supongo que ya sabeis lo de la parte de otros seres pero os dejo otros mas por si acaso:las sirenas,

los tritones,los enciclopes...).

Esto era como en la edad antigua en el que es de los mas poderosos a los mas deviles en la perfeccion.

En ese tienpo los vampiros tenian unos sitios o lugares en concreto donde creaban pueblos pero todos separados a gran distancia porque entre cada dos pueblos el territorio no ocupado

era de los dragones,es decir,un dragon por la separacion de dos en un pueblo concreto habia una mansion llamada la mansion real sangriente.

En esa mansion viavia la familia real,el rey Aki,la reina Aira y el heredero del poder el principe Kirito y efectivamente eran vampiros especiales ya que tenian una fuerza sobrevampiro,

es decir,como vosotros ya sabeis que la palabra sobrehumana significa que esta por arriba de algo humano,es igual que los vampiros solo que en vampiros.

No solo eso tenian sino que tambien tenian La Magia Uno que decidia todo e incluso podia mata a un vampiro sano y fuerte.-esto sorprendio a todos ya que todos aun estaban y alguno estuvieron

con mas sock ya que la mayoria bueno casi todos aun estaban en sock por lo que algunos casi se les sale el coranzon o se les para-Y La Magia Uno sue transmitida de generacion a generacion

de siglos a siglos..-termino Lucy de contar

-Lucy,toma-dijo Macarow con algo de miedo entregandole una copa llena de sangre

-No lo necesito-rechazo Lucy

-Pero si los vampiros os aliemtais de sangre-opino Macarow

-Lo se,pero yo lo sacio con la carne-aclaro Lucy

-Pero te lo tienes que tomar por precauciones-dijo Gildarts Clive apareciendo de la nada acariciando la cabeza de Lucy

-Alejate de mi mujeriego de quita-advirtio Lucy con una mirada amenazante con su mano derecha quitandose la mano que Gildarts la acariciaba yendose hacia la puerta ya que estaban en una mesa de esas largas

-Wow,pero que brusca eres en la personalidad total direfente a la otra-opino Gildarts con una sonrisa

-Oye me siento marginado en esta conversacion y tu flamita?-pregunto Gray a Natsu en un lado del gremio mas bien en una esquina ya que estaban alli todos que ya salieron del shock los que aun estaban en su sitio de pie como estatuas con mas shock aun porque las campanas no sonaron cuando Gildarts llego

-Yo tambien y no me puedo creer que traje a la princesa vampiresa al gremio y que a Gildarts quiera hablar con ella-contesto Natsu


End file.
